


Friendship Bracelets (Oneshot Book)

by signedxo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signedxo/pseuds/signedxo
Summary: A collection of connected oneshots all surrounding the idea of the party members wearing friendship bracelets. Most of the chapters will be Br’aad-centric.
Relationships: Br’aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Sylnan’s First Bracelet...

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to start the ao3 tag, it just happened. Also ages are like:  
> Sylnan: 10  
> Braad: 7

“Nan! Nan!” A young blond haired half-elf ran up to a slightly taller, darker haired half-elf. They looked young, merely children. The blonde one still having that baby pudginess in all his limbs. The supposed older one, slightly thinner, but still having that childish chub to him. Neither of them looking older than 10. “Look what I made!”

“Oh hey Br‘aad!” ‘Nan’ had to slightly lean down to reach his brother’s height and held out one of his hands to receive whatever the younger one wanted to show him. “Whatcha got there bud?” 

Br’aad looked at his brother, a sparkle in his eyes. With a toothy grin, Br’aad opened his hands to reveal a bracelet. It was poorly crafted, and looked like it could fall apart at any second. The thread of the bracelet looked like it was from old clothes, twisted together in a crafty way to make it stronger. There was a single chunk hanging off the thread. Nothing but a normal rock. Although it was quite a normal, it was obvious why it caught the eye of the young Br’aad. The rock had a slight purplish hue, and had the tiniest of sheen to it. Pretty in the eyes of any child.

“W-what’s this?” ‘Nan’ cocked his head and looked at it in confusion.

“A bwacwet! I made it fo’ you!” Br’aad grabbed his brother’s hand and shoved the makeshift jewellery into it. “Put it on!”

The older half-elf carefully slipped his hand through the hole, trying not to break it. Surprisingly, it fit almost perfectly. “Br’aad, it’s very pretty." Sylnan said, admiring the bracelet despite the shoddy craftmanship. "Thank you.”

‘Nan’ barely got his sentence out when he was tackled in a hug. “I love you, S-Swyl-Sylnan.” Br’aad said, burying his head into his brother’s chest.

Surprised, Sylnan looked at his brother. He knew his brother always struggled trying to pronounce his actual name. “Did you practise that, bud?”

The young boy looked up and nodded excitedly, “Yup! I practise all day yesterday! Tried so hard! Did I do it right?”

Smiling at his brother, Sylnan nodded. “You said it perfectly.”

In the distance, they could hear the orphanage owner calling everyone down for dinner, ruining the bonding moment.

The brothers looked at each other and got out of the tight embrace. Sylnan ruffled his brother’s hair and stood up. “Come on Br’aad, let's go eat.”

The two brothers walked out of their room, smiles on both of their faces. Sylnan, with one bracelet on his wrist.

  
  



	2. ...And How He Lost It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of spoilers for episode 21. Would recommend listening to that episode before reading this part. I would also recommend reading the last part as well, but other than that, please enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Sylnan treasured all the moments he shared with his brother. Despite only having a three year age difference, he still saw Br’aad as his baby brother. Now at seven years old, Br’aad was a ray of sunshine. A big ball of energy, with a knack for crafting. The ten-year-old half-elf loved his brother and everything he made for him. Recently, Br’aad began to make bracelets. so far he’s only made one, as a gift towards his older brother. It was ratty, and very obviously made by someone inexperienced. But Sylnan thought it was perfect.

Unfortunately, others didn't share that sentiment.

It was a cloudy afternoon, Br'aad had gone looking for more materials for his next craft, and Sylnan, not wanting to leave his brother alone, went outside as well. However, about after ten minutes of being outside, the dark-haired half-elf lost his brother and is now searching for him. 

Sylnan yelled out Br'aad's name and heard shuffling behind him. He was ready to be greeted by the familiar sight of his brother, and put on a fake disappointed face to properly scold the other Vengolor. Only, it wasn't Br'aad who was behind him.

“Look who it is. It’s Syl-nonce!” Fear and annoyance struck through Sylnan as he heard that voice. He slowly turned around with a scowl, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. A heavy-set child sauntered up to the half-elf, his posse following behind. “What’s a pixie like you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be back in the forest with all the other pixies?”

Rolling his eyes Sylnan, mumbled under his breath, “What’s a pig like you doing out of the farm?”

What Sylnan didn’t expect was his tormenter to hear him. “Oi! What did you just call me?” 

‘Windell already heard me, so why deny it’ Sylnan thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I called you a pig, pig!” Windell’s freckled face turned red, and he pushed the dark haired half-elf to the ground. He gestured towards his lackeys, and they bolted towards the grounded Sylnan, ready to fight.

“Get that fucking halfie!” Someone yelled as another kid pinned Sylnan to the ground by his wrists. “Oi! Win! Look at what  _ I _ found.” A quiet tearing sound and a slight yelp of pain was made, and soon one of Windell’s minions was holding the bracelet Br’aad had made for Sylnan.

After feeling it get ripped off, Sylnan attempted to reach up for it. “Hey! Give that back-“ But the wind was knocked out of Sylnan’s lungs before he could finish his sentence, having had been kicked in the chest. 

The pig-like child stepped forwards when he heard his name and now hovered over Sylnan. Giving the ten year old one more kick, he leaned over his acquaintance's shoulder. “Is that a-Is that a bracelet?!” Windell snatched the object in question out of the other boy’s hands and held it close to his face. A look of pure joy dawned onto the heavy-set child’s face, and he started to laugh. “It  _ is  _ a bracelet! You really are a pixie!” 

The dark-haired half-elf curled up into a ball and covered his ears. The other children already beginning to kick him again. Laughter echoed through his mind, as Windell and his posse cackled at the innocent piece jewellery. Tears were welling up in Sylnan’s eyes from the pain and he closed them.

In the distance he could hear Br’aad and Sylnan thought to himself, ‘I am so glad Br’aad isn’t here to witness this. He would think I’m pathetic. Maybe because I am’ The sound of his younger brother’s voice became louder, almost like he was getting closer.

“-an! Nan!”

Sylnan opened his eyes groggily, and lifted his head towards the voice. “Br’aad?” As Sylnan’s eyes got used to the sudden light, he saw a small figure running as fast as his little legs could go.

Windell saw Sylnan move his head and followed his gaze. “Look who it is,” the young bully smirked, “it’s the other pixie.” 

Br’aad stopped a bit away from where Sylnan lay and away from the group of kids. Breathing heavily, the blond half-elf glared up at the bigger child, anger burning in his green eyes. 

“Get away from my brother!” Despite the confidence in his stance, Br’aad’s voice still wavered. When no one moved, he piped up again, voice high in pitch. “I said step away, p-pig!” 

Windell didn’t step back, barely moved a muscle. Didn’t move anything, except his one arm. Clutched in his hand was the bracelet. Br’aad’s eyes widened, and he took a step forward reaching out for it.

“Give that ba-“

“Not. So. Fast.” Windell interrupted Br’aad, holding the bracelet up higher so the young boy can’t reach it. “I’m guessing you made this?” Br’aad’s mouth opened to speak, but Windell just kept talking. “I would say it was cute! If it was made by a girl. But, you aren’t a girl. You’re just an elf. A dumb, orphan, half-elf  _ faggot _ .” The pigish boy, barked the last word with pure hatred. To further emphasize his point, Windell threw the bracelet to the ground, and crushed it under his boot. 

Br’aad watched in horror as the rock crunched under the bully’s foot. “M-My bracelet.” 

“You know what’s better than two pixies, boys?” Windell addressed the four other boys behind him. “Beating them up.” At that, the other boys hesitated for a second, but as Windell through a glare over his shoulder, they rushed forwards towards Br’aad. Happening too fast for Br’aad to react, he was grabbed and thrown down beside Sylnan.

Sylnan made brief eye contact with Br’aad, before looking away, too ashamed to even look at his brother. The first kick came as a shock to both brothers. As Br’aad yelped in pain, Sylnan shut his eyes.

‘I gotta do something fuck. My brother, my baby brother is suffering and I’m just laying here doing nothing.’ Sylnan’s thoughts were loud, but not loud enough to stifle the whimpers his brother was letting out next time him. It hit him like a slap in the face, literally, Sylnan didn’t want to sit by and let his brother suffer. 

Quickly, Sylnan attempted to push the other boys off of him. Being only slightly successful, Sylnan pushed himself up and twisted his body so that he was hovering over his brother. Acting like a human shield to all the kicks and punches Br’aad would have received.

Br’aad opened his eyes, after not feeling any punches or kicks for a while, and made eye contact with his brother. The darker haired brother’s face was screwed up in pain. Multiple bruises littered Sylnan’s face, it looked like a black eye was forming, and a tiny streak of blood was running down the side of his face. Tears formed in the seven year old’s eyes as he watched his brother get beat up, protecting him. 

“Nan, you don’t have to protect me I’m fine.” Br’aad reached up and wiped away the blood on Sylnan’s face, “Please, Sylnan.”

But Sylnan refused to move. Through clenched teeth, Sylnan responded,“I have a job, you know? As your older brother, my job is to protect you at all costs, no matter what. Brothers help brothers. You help keep me happy, and I help by keeping you safe.”

The beatings continued for another minute or so, but to the two half-elves it felt like ages before the bullies finally let up. Only leaving because of the threat of a thunderstorm. Grey clouds painted the sky, matching how the Vengolor brother’s felt. 

Br’aad looked a little roughed up. Slight bruising on his arms and minimal cuts. Sylnan, however, was undoubtedly beat up. Now, sporting many bruises, he also had multiple scrapes, and what appeared to be a forming black eye. The ten-year-old half-elf made an attempt to stand up, but was stopped by a sudden shooting pain down his side. He collapsed back onto the dirt, clutching at his torso.

Br’aad scrambled to help his brother. Having had not been beaten as badly, Br’aad could move easier than his brother. “Sylly! Are you okay?” The blond stood over the darker haired half-elf, and reached out a hand. Gratefully, the ten year old grabbed it and allowed Br’aad to help him up.

“Ya, I’ll be fine.” It was obvious to Br’aad that his brother was in fact, not fine, but he brushed it off in favour of grabbing one of Sylnan’s arms and slinging it over his shoulder. “I said I was fine Br’aad. You really don’t have to.”

Br’aad just shrugged off all of Sylnan’s remarks and wearily grinned up at his brother. “I want to, Sylly. Besides, as you said, “brothers help brothers.””

Sadly smiling back at his brother, Sylnan ruffled the blond locks. The Vengolors slowly made their way towards the orphanage. Sylnan, with a bare wrist.


End file.
